All the Firsts
by Jaylie12
Summary: Blaine is a high school senior and Cheerio, and Steve has recently been hired on as Assistant Coach to the basketball team. Staine.


Ficlet: All the Firsts  
Pairing: Staine  
Rating: PG-15/T  
Warning: Complete and utter crack and smutty fluff.  
Summary: Blaine is a high school senior and Cheerio, and Steve has recently been hired on as Assistant Coach to the basketball team. Though this might be more Chris than Steve, but oh well. I'm good with either one. (Still uploading old fic.)

...

"Coach, I don't think this is a good idea," Blaine protests weakly as Coach Rogers prods him to duck under the bleachers. The basketball game is in full swing again, the Cheerios having just finished the halftime show. The audience is raucous in their support of both teams, voices shouting and the bleachers creaking above them.

"Steve, Blaine, it's Steve," Steve insists as he backs Blaine up against the wall. Blaine stares up at him.

"I know," Blaine says quietly. "Just, we kissed and I know we agreed to try this but-," Blaine trails off in his rambling as Steve rests his palms against the wall on either side of his head and leans in.

"That routine drove me crazy," Steve whispers, lips brushing against Blaine's ear and fingers sliding along the collar of Blaine's Cheerios uniform. "You were so hot."

Blaine blushes at the compliment, his heart fluttering and legs weakening at the other man's proximity. His fingers land on Steve's waist, equal parts due to his need to touch and to mitigate the embarrassing buckling of his knees. When Steve's lips brush at the flesh under his ear, Blaine grips harder and whimpers, his eyes fluttering closed.

"What," Blaine breathes out when Steve retreats, "if someone hears?"

Just then, the crowd erupts with excitement and the cheerleaders begin a rousing cheer, undermining Blaine's weak protest.

"We'll just have to be quiet," Steve advises mischievously.

Before Blaine can respond, Steve leans back in and kisses him. Blaine's lips part easily, his hands sliding up Steve's torso and arms coming around the taller man's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Steve flicks his tongue against Blaine's, eliciting a moan as the contact sends tingling sensations throughout his body. Blaine's breathing hitches when Steve's warm hands slid under his shirt, and his lips stop moving against Steve's when fingers dip under the band of his pants.

"Oh," Blaine gasps out when Steve slides his palm over Blaine's penis, his head falling to Steve's shoulder. Steve chuckles as he wraps his fingers around the hardening flesh, strokes it until it's fully erect and Blaine is panting against his neck.

"You can be quiet, right?" Steve asks urgently as he tugs Blaine's pants and underwear down. Blaine bites down hard on his lower lip, stifling a moan, and nods against Steve's shoulder. Steve smiles and soothes his hands over Blaine's shoulders before he lowers himself.

Blaine blinks down at Steve, mind and vision hazy, just as the other man settles his hands on Blaine's hips and wraps his lips around Blaine's erection. The clamor of the game and crowd dim, become white noise. Blaine has to grip Steve's shoulders to keep himself upright as warmth and wetness envelope him. He presses his face into his own shoulder to stifle the noises threatening to erupt as Steve alternately swirls his tongue around the tip and slides his lips up and down the length.

It doesn't take long before Steve has him gasping and pawing at his shoulders, trembling, his hips vainly thrusting against a strong hold. Steve sinks down around him, tongue pulsing at the underside as he sucks hungrily. Blaine's breathing hitches and he pulls in ragged breaths.

Blaine bites into the polyester at his shoulder when he comes, pleasure spasming through him. His head lulls back and he slumps against the wall when the orgasm ebbs, hips twitching when Steve continues to swallow around him.

Steve moves away, but Blaine's mind is still foggy and his body too limp to react. He feels gentle hands at his thighs and hips, and fabric sliding along his skin. There's a press of lips against his abdomen and then warmth pressing against him. Steve tips Blaine's head back up with gentle fingers under his jaw and kisses the strain from Blaine's forehead and his tightly closed eyes. He soothes his thumb over Blaine's lower lip until teeth release the reddened flesh and he's breathing steadily.

Blaine blinks slowly, Steve's soft smile the first thing he sees. A blush steals over Blaine's cheeks and he shifts his gaze away. Steve's fingers caress the heated skin.

"Was that your first?" Steve asks vaguely, tenderly. Blaine feels his blush deepen in response, and his eyes flicker back to Steve's face. Steve doesn't laugh, only smiles adoringly down at him. Blaine cranes his neck and kisses Steve, just a quick press of lips before he drapes his arms around Steve's shoulders and trails kisses along Steve's jaw.

"Thank you," Blaine says earnestly between slow drags of his lips across the slight stubble of Steve's chin. He feels strong arms surround him and pull him close.

"For what?"

Blaine pulls back at Steve's question, looks him in the eyes, and says, "For being my first."

Something flashes in Steve's eyes as he hauls Blaine hard against him then, lips colliding and slanting. Tongues slide together, at turns yielding and assertive, as hands cling and pull each other infinitely closer.

When they part, breathing ragged and heartbeats erratic, Steve presses a lingering kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I want to be your first everything," Steve whispers reverently. Blaine's fingers squeeze where they've landed on Steve's shoulder and nape, his head tilting to rest at the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve rests his chin atop Blaine head, his own hands stroking up and down the length of Blaine's back. Blaine sighs contentedly, the swelling of music and cheers around them matching the swelling of his heart.


End file.
